Sad Morning Happenings
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Neji reflects back. Neji x Gaara. [OneShot, Complete]


I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. 

This is a yaoi fic, so be warned. There isn't anything hardcore in here, so don't worry if you don't like serious stuff.

* * *

Sad morning happenings 

by Kaiyo No Hime 

. 

_ "What's going on? What's wrong?" Neji screamed as he watched doctors pour into the operating room, ignoring him completely. _

"He's not breathing! Hokage, they're not breathing!" a nurse could be heard shouting from behind the closed doors, sending the normally calm Hyuuga into near hysterics. 

"Please, save him," Neji whimpered, collapsing against the door, crying as he heard the prolonged flat line of a heart monitor. 

"We have a pulse back, he's breathing again," a nurse shouted, Neji wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Start compression's, the child still isn't breathing," Tsunade shouted, Neji looking up again, his eyes wide. 

"Please let them be all right, please, I'll give anything," Neji sobbed, listening to the dashing panic within the room, praying desperately for the lives of his husband and child. 

Gaara rolled over, glaring at the struggling man twisting in the sheets next to him, leaving him uncovered and freezing in the early November air. Every time he had a fever, he would start having nightmares, which always ended up with Gaara sleeping on the couch until he was better. 

"Neji, wake up, I'm cold," Gaara grunted, kicking Neji. 

"Gaara," Neji mumbled, tears in his eyes as he looked over at his husband, relief washing over his face, "I'm sorry Gaara, for everything." 

Gaara rolled his eyes, used to this apology "I'm fine Neji, but you should have told me you weren't feeling well." 

"I'm fine, it's just a cold," Neji growled, coughing as his voice caught in his throat. 

Gaara stared at him, unimpressed. 

"I'm sleeping on the couch until you get better, and you know it," Gaara reminded him, wrapping an old robe around his form as he glared at Neji. 

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, looking up at the red head oddly. It was far too early in the morning for him to be up and about. 

"I have a mission to prepare for. I'll be gone for the next week, so remember to go shopping," Gaara sighed searching through a pile of supposedly clean clothes, "I don't want to hear from Subaru that you spent the entire week eating out at the ramen joint with Naruto or Iruka," Gaara reminded him, fastening his belt and adjusting his flak jacket as a tiny red headed girl peeped in. 

"Is Papa going to leave?" the child asked, her white eyes beginning to water. 

"I just have a short mission, but I'll be back in a week, okay?" Gaara smiled, patting his daughter on the head, "Which means you can spend the entire week training with Daddy, and help make him better. But try not to catch what he has, I don't want to have to come back home to a house full of sickies!" 

"Will Papa bring back a present?" Subaru asked quietly, looking up at Gaara with pleading eyes. 

Gaara smiled, and nodded. He could never resist when she asked for anything, and a small souvenir wasn't too much, though he wasn't sure what he could get her that he wouldn't be able to get in Konoha as it was. 

"Sure sweetie, what do you want?" 

"I want a baby brother," Subaru smiled not noticing the surprised faces of both Neji and Gaara, "Inochi is getting a baby brother, and I want one too! Her Papa said they ordered their baby when they were out of town on a mission." 

"Ummm... I'm not sure I can get one of those for you, sweetie," Gaara whispered, trying to find a way around this. 

He could already sense the tears building up in Neji's eyes as the child's innocent request, bringing back painful memories of the events around her own birth. One which had come so very close to killing both Gaara and their daughter, and nearly taking Neji with them with his grief. 

"I'm not sure about that, but I'll try, okay?" Gaara smiled, and Subaru nodded, dashing out of the room to wait for her breakfast. 

"You aren't honestly going to try, are you?" Neji whispered, sitting up in bed worriedly. 

"Not unless you want me to too," Gaara smiled, looking over his shoulder, "One kid should be enough for you." 

"More than enough for me," Neji sighed, collapsing back in bed, "Just be careful, won't you. I don't think I can stand losing you again." 

"I'm a ninja, Neji," Gaara reminded him, "And Subaru needs a father." 

"I love you Gaara." 

"I won't leave you Neji, I promise," Gaara smiled, walking out the door, closing it silently behind him as Neji collapsed back onto the bed, already asleep and deep into yet another fever dream. 

. 

OWARI 

. 

This is just a one-shot, so don't you all start e-mailing me at once demanding more chapters. This story has been bouncing about in my head for ages, and driving me nuts. It's partly inspired by a comment Tachikoma (Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex) made in Episode three about wanting a souvenir. 

That, and I think a little Neji x Gaara child would be so adorably cute. 

Well, please read and review. I promise to get the next chapter of 'Return of the Lost' as soon as possible. I have finals in the next two weeks, so don't expect an update until after the 15th. 


End file.
